burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:LeMansRacer's removal as Burnopedia Assistant
Time and time again, LeMansRacer debases users and degrades their actions and/or 'good intentions.' Quick to call others names and blatant disrespect of other users on the wiki. I am not quite sure how he ended up keeping his assistant status this long with his past actions on the wiki. He takes innocent debates and turns them into a grudge match constantly throwing insults after insults at the one debating with him. We've seen it time and time again, yet nothing is done about it. Spoil-t had a huge bout with him back in the day and ended up leaving the site, more or less, because of his attitude. C_ee_X as well has been under countless degradation from LeMans and it seems only I stands up to him for it. Not only that, but he states that he doesn't care about wiki policy and simple wishes to do his own thing. I would like to put an end to all this and place a vote to remove him from assistant status. I honestly think he's more harm to the wiki than good. Demoralizing the people here that try, in good faith, to make valued edits. Anything brought to his attention about issues with him and/or his actions/edits end the same way. With the intended user wishing he never opened the can of worms that quickly grew into a huge mess of nothing. A few good examples... http://burnout.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:LeMansRacer#Table-header_template - This was a mild example, but immediately grew to be irate over a simple urge to help http://burnout.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:LeMansRacer#I_have_a_question... - Simple question turning into a bloodbath for no reason http://burnout.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:LeMansRacer#Toy_88 - User actually trying to make edits and was completely degraded by LeMans, which was an assistant at the time http://burnout.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:LeMansRacer#This_is_ridiculous - Started after a revert war over a simple word spelling... http://burnout.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:LeMansRacer#Shoutbox - The reason for his ban. If you read his last post after being banned, he states he doesn't even care about the wiki's policies and views them as an excuse to end an argument. I couldn't find any of the old Spoil-t/LeMans banter (as most of it was in the shoutbox), but it was worse than some of the stuff now simply because Spoil-t would not hold his tongue either. I am not sure where these are at on the wiki, but I know they are hidden somewhere and could be found if need be. Please respond below. I would like to hear what others opinions are. Feel free to speak freely. LeMansRacer is currently banned and cannot respond/retort/debase you here on anything you have said. Comments As much as I hate demotions, i have to agree with Rappy, as a new member LeMans sets a depressing mood for Burnopedia, and not a lot of encouragement, a great admin is C_ee_X He deserves to be a admin because hes kind and good at wikia, (Example: Project rebirth,) LeMans may not be a admin but that's the rank he should be like. I'm not a admin but i still have the right to say Djm1zw1z 09:18, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't have a lot to say, other than I agree with the demotion of LeMansRacer. I've always had a problem with his attitude towards other members on this wiki, and I never acted because I felt that those past issues never escalated to a high enough level for me. I thought this would happen if/when LeMans finally got to Rappy. As a side note, I don't think I've really gotten into a debate with LeMans before. That could be why I didn't confront him, and it also has to do with his contributions. It's no excuse though. :Ex, this post makes me really disappointed in you. You are saying you are willing to let an assistant stay and edit and berate users time and time again? If that is true, why was Spoil-t banned and not promoted? This isn't about my feelings being hurt. This is about each and every user here on the wiki that has to put up with him constantly breaking the sites rules. If LeMans was a normal user and not an assistant, his actions would have been a banable offense months ago, but for some reason wasn't. I wasn't here months ago when he was constantly jumping down C_ee_X's throat telling him how horrible of an editor he was. Do you know what was done? Nothing. :Now, let's back up a bit. Since LeMans is an assistant, his actions are supposed to be an example for other editors. All his example shows is that he can treat anyone how he feels and not suffer consequences. :In case you had forgotten, NPA violations should be strenuously dealt with. Why this has gone on this far, I have no clue. I am asking that he be demoted simply because he constantly breaks the rules and policies of this site and wikia, and I honestly feel further action should be done after his demotion. :You seriously have disappointed me with this post Exlonox. Why you continue to allow LeMans to get away with what I have seen him get away with on here is totally beyond me. It almost seems like you are protecting him... User_talk:X12#I_finished.21 Nothing said to LeMans or Speedracer. All you did was agree that what was going on was idiotic. NPA was put into place for a reason and to allow users, not to mention assistants, to constantly violate them without repercussion shouldn't be tolerated. :Honestly, in my opinion, both. So many users have been berated by him and nothing done. Most times not even a warning upon his actions. I don't care if he's the top editor here. His behavior is way out of line. He is rude, disrespectful and unwelcome at times to users and fellow administrators. If this was any other wiki, he'd have been perma-banned long ago. I honestly don't see how he has been allowed to stay here. :I stated both above in the fact that there has been so many that have complained about him and nothing has ever been done... In the same manner, others that had his same attitude has been banned. So, yes, in a way, an example to other users to show them that we will ban those that violate policies rather than overlook them because said user contributes regularly to the site. :Just curious why he hasn't been demoted yet. I think we have come to that conclusion here. :@Over, what's up with your edits? Everytime you edit this page, it kills the links at the top. ::I know this discussion is over but, i completely agree. He has been getting on my nerves and hes the reason i moved to Acepedia, a site that is definitely needing assistance. I love contributing to them because they need the information and I would've done a lot for this site to if it wasnt for him. Right now though, im very busy, but once my schedule dies down, i might come back here. For now though, Acepedia is my calling and Im glad someone finally stood up to LeMans. Btw, Thanks for putting my problem with him in your top 5 reasons, Rappy :D Skyrin Grans 03:41, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::So it's safe to come out now? That guy'd always revert my car description edits just because he could.--Thescarydude 20:14, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::You shouldn't have to worry about him now scarydude, and I hope you continue to make contributions. We could use more active members. :::::Nah, he's around and still a 'hole as ever (even reverting to an instance where a vehicle's name was misspelled). I guess I'll have to make my own list of real-life counterparts so I won't have to play these stupid games with arrogant people that never learned how to compare and contrast.--Thescarydude 19:45, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't see a personal attack. The whole "one warning" thing is unnecessary. # (diff) (hist) . . Nakamura SI-7‎; 10:30 . . (-164) . . Thescarydude (Talk | contribs | block) (→Resemblance: ) # (diff) (hist) . . Nakamura Racing SI-7‎; 10:31 . . (-163) . . Thescarydude (Talk | contribs | block) (→Resemblance: ) # (diff) (hist) . . Nakamura PCPD SI-7‎; 10:32 . . (-165) . . Thescarydude (Talk | contribs | block) (→Resemblance: ) # (diff) (hist) . . Nakamura Racing SI-7‎; 12:01 . . (+277) . . LeMansRacer (Talk | contribs | block) (Undid revision 63314 by Thescarydude (Talk)) # (diff) (hist) . . Nakamura SI-7‎; 12:02 . . (+268) . . LeMansRacer (Talk | contribs | block) (Undid revision 63313 by Thescarydude (Talk)) # (diff) (hist) . . Nakamura PCPD SI-7‎; 12:02 . . (+280) . . LeMansRacer (Talk | contribs | block) (Undid revision 63315 by Thescarydude (Talk)) # (diff) (hist) . . Nakamura PCPD SI-7‎; 11:38 . . (+149) . . Thescarydude (Talk | contribs | block) (→Resemblance: ) # (diff) (hist) . . Nakamura Racing SI-7‎; 11:39 . . (+150) . . Thescarydude (Talk | contribs | block) (→Resemblance: ) # (diff) (hist) . . Nakamura Racing SI-7‎; 13:17 . . (-150) . . LeMansRacer (Talk | contribs | block) (Undid revision 63348 by Thescarydude (Talk)) rollback # (diff) (hist) . . Nakamura SI-7‎; 13:17 . . (-149) . . LeMansRacer (Talk | contribs | block) (Undid revision 63346 by Thescarydude (Talk)) rollback # (diff) (hist) . . Nakamura PCPD SI-7‎; 13:17 . . (-149) . . LeMansRacer (Talk | contribs | block) (Undid revision 63347 by Thescarydude (Talk)) rollback :This is an issue. It's always been an issue. I don't have the faintest clue what to do about it. I can't compare vehicles like these two can... but when there's differences of opinion, no one talks about it. Most wikis have a 1-revert rule because of stuff like this. Wikia in general has an assume good faith policy which states... ::"So, when you can reasonably assume that something is a well-intentioned error, correct it without just reverting it or labeling it as vandalism. When you disagree with someone, remember that they probably believe that they are helping the project. Consider using talk pages to explain yourself, and give others the opportunity to do the same. This can avoid misunderstandings and prevent problems from escalating." :I would prefer that these two users talk about the changes. If you look, this was attempted before but never got anywhere... here. Believe me, as a user, if you make changes you feel are right and all someone else does is revert it without talking to you about it and repeatedly, it is very disconcerting. This is why I urged you guys at the beginning (Ex, parkster, crash) to set up and enforce policies... so stuff like this didn't take place repeatedly, but no one ever wanted to. I feel like washing my hands of this site. LeMans makes multiple personal attacks to users, no one says a thing. Someone speaks here frustrated about LeMans and immediately gets a warning thrust in his face... Ex, I am not sure what has changed about you in the last year, but I don't like it. In that example above when a user claimed he was leaving because of a disagreement... you didn't try to fix it or even get involved. All you said was "Bye". To me, that would have been a slap in the face. I am surprised Thescareydude even came back to edit. ::Maybe he's not entirely to blame because if its not LeMansRacer, it'll probably be someone else messing up my edits, it's happened on another wiki. Making my own list for the cars on my page or something seems to be the best avenue to take since I can't obsessively keep on maintaining the more correct descriptions on these wikis.--Thescarydude 13:33, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Final Solution